1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lampshade for lamp and more particularly to such a lampshade, which utilizes Velcro to fasten a lampshade covering to lampshade frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lampshade for deck lamp generally comprises a lampshade frame and a lampshade covering. The lampshade frame comprises a top frame ring and a bottom frame ring. The top frame ring and the bottom frame ring are fastened together, forming a frame structure. Thereafter, the lampshade covering is sleeved onto the frame structure. According to this design, the frame structure of lampshade frame is not detachable. Further, the lampshade covering is not collapsible. During delivery, the frame structure and the lampshade covering require much storage space, increasing the delivery cost. A lampshade may be made by stacking lampshade elements into shape to reduce storage space during delivery. However, the shape design of the structure of lampshade is limited.